Helpless
by The Sky Sage
Summary: G.U.N., ARK, lies. He had enough. He had enough of all that. He wanted to tear it all apart. But that hedgehog always, ALWAYS got in his way. This would be the last time. He swore it.


**The Dmgirl:** While I'm still working on "Dim Lights", I'm deciding to take out old one shots so you guys don't murder me in my sleep. Although it would be counter-productive, I do know that anger can be VERY dangerous.

_Disclaimer:_ Sonic and co. belongs to Sega.

**Helpless**

Helpless.

He had been searching for the last few minutes what was that emptiness he felt in his stomach, along with the lurching it gave occasionally as he kept staring at the silvery white hedgehog in front of him, red streaks flaring like the flames of hell. He wished, oh so desperately hoped that it wasn't him, that it was just another one of those androids that the megalomaniac he named Eggman had created. But the feel was all too real, and the hatred too true to come from a machine.

The punch hit him in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs and making him gasp in pain before shouting as the internal damage went further than the mere physical blow. The other's inhibitors were somewhere floating around him, probably ready to follow the white one anywhere. He had no time to dwell on it was a forceful kick sent him flying into the distance of space.

"I see that you are unable to hold, hedgehog."

He hated that voice. It was too deep, too smooth and too –he felt sick- _damn_ confident. Sure, he also had his ego boosts when he saw his face on the front page and loved the sheer thrill that came with flirting with death, but, this time was just one too much. How could that stupid Ultimate Life Form live with himself?

He didn't think, lunging at the other with sheer speed, readying himself for a spindash. He knew, knew that he couldn't back down, not when it meant the other's life. He uncurled at the last moment, somersaulting in the hedgehog's face who took the blow even though the other had gone for a dodge. There was a flinch, blood red eyes boring into similar ones before a fist connected with an open palm, probably hitting the white one's face if it hadn't been for that little protection. The usual smirk was off his lips as the glared at the other dead on, knowing that he hated the situation more than he was willing to admit.

Damn him. Damn him and his little secrets that he kept too well hidden under a layer of indestructible skin. For the first time, he was almost willing to hurt the other on purpose as the other's dark smirk widened by a fraction. He could feel his quills bristle, and it wasn't the cause of the transformation they had ignited earlier. Anger flowed through his veins as his stomach lurched again. Helpless. He couldn't do a thing against the current situation, the current battle, and he couldn't turn the tide in his favor. He was completely helpless as he stood in the other's way.

"Move."

It could only be expected. That hedgehog was like a spinning wheel that could change his primary emotion faster than he could blink. It never changed his goal, though, as they both knew why they stood there, facing each other with little to no holds barred.

"No," he stated firmly, freeing his hand from the tightening grip.

"I said _move_!"

If only he could knock the white one unconscious. If only it could be that simple.

"No."

He saw the glower, he felt the rise in energy, and he knew that if he didn't do something quick, Shadow would explode. There might not be air or food in space, but there was energy, loads of it, and he was calling out to it like a maniac. It was clear that the other, whatever he had been through, had _enough_. He wouldn't stand for this anymore, certainly if it meant baffling the truth. The structure that golden hedgehog was defending had been taken over again. He couldn't care less if it blew now. It was something he wanted to forget, after all. It didn't matter; he would fight his way through, like he always had.

He felt the push before he saw the satellite get further away from his widening eyes. He struggled with all he could, feeling the energy cumulate inside him rapidly.

"What would she think?"

His resistance dimmed as rage boiled right under the surface. How dare he? How does that hedgehog _dare_ bring _her_ into _this_? Who was he to _think_ for _her_?

"**Chaos Spear**!"

He never got a chance to respond to the assault, only screaming in absolute pain as the energy pierced him through and through. He couldn't do anything else but howl in agony as he felt his energy depleting. Returning green eyes slowly closed as the now blue hedgehog began a lethal descent to Earth, shout having died away for unconsciousness.

The silvery white hedgehog froze, watching the other fall. Their battle had drawn them closer to the planet. So close that, without the unnatural powers given by the Emeralds, one would get pulled by gravity. All he had thought this entire time was getting the unwanted creatures off his previous home, he had never thought of the dangers it involved.

"No…"

It was all the Ultimate Life Form could utter before plunging after the hedgehog, left arm stretching out in hopes to catch the falling one. He remembered this. He remembered this all too well. The roles had been reversed then, and he had been the one gravity had grasped in its deathly embrace as the other had tried and tried to reach for him and it had been in vain. Precious little seconds ticked by as the fatal descent accelerates, leaving the blue hedgehog further and further for the powered one's grip. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be repeating itself.

It was, and it was all his fault.

Crimson eyes snapped open as fingers brushed against a glove. He had caught up, just before they would enter the atmosphere. Determination etched his features as he didn't hesitate to yank the unconscious hedgehog towards him, holding him carefully as he shouted out of anger and despair, "**Chaos Control**!"

He felt the loss of power the moment he hit the ground with a loud thud, gasping as his lungs were constricted because of the other's weight.

"Fuck," he hissed, pushing the blue one off him unceremoniously, knowing he would have to start all over again. The Emeralds were long gone, though, leaving no other choice than to stand down for the moment. His fist banged against the soft soil, hating the perspective.

A painful moan snapped him out of his thoughts, making him glare at the hedgehog. All trace of hatred disappeared immediately as he took in the sight of the bloody mess. Shock and dread caught him in a vice grip as he realized something that they had always known without knowing. Sonic the Hedgehog was a hero, could avoid bullets and lasers with incredible ease, but wasn't indestructible. He wasn't invincible as others thought he was.

* * *

He groaned in pain while trying to open his eyes to see, only to be blinded by light. Grunting, he attempted the same thing, not intent on giving up. Who would he be then? A victim? Ha. As if he would left himself become a victim.

"Glad to see your personality didn't take a hit."

That voice. It sounded familiar. It wasn't the deep tone he had scarcely heard. It was lighthearted, childish, yet held cleverness.

"Tails?" he managed with a raspy voice, earning a chuckle.

"Welcome back, Sonic."

The hero blinked, trying to make out the blurry contours of the room as he tried to sit up, only to feel something holding him down.

"Sorry Sonic, but it's best if you don't get up," stated the kistune as he walked into the speedster's sight. "I put a few weights on you to make sure you don't move just yet. A Chaos Spear passing through you and the damage caused by the few punches that landed almost killed you."

He blinked again out of confusion before the memories came crashing and he could only groan. Right. The fight. Shadow had gone insane at the discovery that the military decided to regain control of the ARK.

"How long was I out?" he asked, before frowning. "Wait… Shouldn't I have fried in the atmosphere?"

The room went dead silent as Tails moved again, green eyes following him as he reached the computer which connected to every machine in the room, no smile visible. Instead, a frown marked the fox's features as he looked at the latest data.

"Shadow saved you."

Those three simple words sent Sonic for a whirl. Shadow? Saving him? Hadn't he tried killing him only moments before he started falling? Didn't the hedgehog hate him with all he had? Hadn't the Ultimate Life Form want to get rid of him in the past?

"Shadow?"

Tails only nodded in response before completing with, "He even transported you here before taking off. Said he had to talk with the G.U.N."

"You're kidding," he exclaimed, hoping the other was truly joking. Shadow talking to the military after them grabbing the ARK? What was going on in the hedgehog's mind?

"I'm not. I wish I was. He looked angrier than usual, too. I hope he doesn't intend doing anything drastic."

The hero doubted that. He didn't know why, but he had the distinct impression that nothing bad was going to happen, not even a death. He couldn't explain it.

"He also left a message for you."

Sonic looked at Tails, urging him silently to speak up.

"He said that he hopes you're happy."

He couldn't help the smile or the laugh that came soon after that caused a terrible cough that he had troubles to control. Tails glared slightly at the hero as he managed to stabilize him again, telling him he had five months of recovery. He couldn't have cared less at the moment, though he would complain later. Right now all he could think of were Shadow's words. He hoped that Sonic was happy. That meant he had taken a decision that clearly went against his grain. What was that hedgehog planning?

**The Dmgirl: **You can consider this connected to "Never Gonna Be Alone" and "I'd Come For You".


End file.
